Never too late
by crrlmoore
Summary: Years after marrying who she thought was the man of her dreams Bella Swan finally sees the error of her ways when she finds her husband with another woman. She goes back home to Forks only to find things are not the same way she left them. All human.


**Twilight and its characters are property of Stephanie Meyer**

Prologue

Being Mrs Edward Cullen wasn't all it was cracked up to be. When I agreed to leave my life behind and marry him I did so under the impression that I would be financially secure and live happily ever after with the man of my dreams. How naive I had been, it even sounds stupid to me now. And it was obvious my priorities were all fucked up. My husband had about seven figures in his bank account and I would never want for anything but his precious career always came first and I spent many days and nights alone. Our house was big and beautiful but the size was intimidating especially considering it was usually only occupied by me and the staff he insisted on having. I must admit I appreciate the housekeepers because it would be overwhelming to keep such a huge space clean on my own. But I loved to cook and we had the most amazing kitchen and I resented the fact that he hired a chef.

"You know, most women would be grateful Bella." He snapped at me when I told him I fired the fancy Chef. "Do you know how many women would love to be in your place?" I couldn't believe he had said that to me. His words stung but I refused to let him see he had affected me.

"I'm not most women Edward. What do you expect me to do all day? I have no friends here and I'm thousands of miles away from my family and the people I love. The least you can do is let me feed myself."

"Oh you mean your small town Sheriff father and those obnoxious natives? Seriously Bella I did you a favor when I took you away from Forks and you know it."

"Don't you dare insult them-" I couldn't even finish my tirade before he pulled me into his arms effectively silencing me with his lips. I fought against him at first but he knew just how to kiss me to make me melt and soon my anger dissipated. Damn him.

"I'm going to work now my love, I'll see you tonight." He said after breaking the kiss and releasing me and all I could do was nod my head. "That's my girl." He gave me that grin that made my heart flutter and I was upset with myself for being so weak. But that was years ago and yet much hasn't changed. He still had the ability to make me submit with one look, one touch. I couldn't lie the sex was great but it didn't solve everything. I still had no friends and I was estranged from my father and the people I grew up with in Forks. The thought of them made my heart ache, especially my best friend Jacob. I still missed him fiercely and even after all this time he was still in my thoughts constantly. He had meant everything to me but yet I turned my back on him for the first boyfriend I ever had. I know how much he must hate me, hell even I would hate me. The last time I saw him he was begging and pleading for me not to go with Edward. He told me I was making the biggest mistake of my life. Obviously his words fell on deaf ears but I saw the pain in his eyes when I drove away. I would never forgive myself for hurting him. Leaving him was the hardest thing I've ever done and I've regretted it every since.

"Bella are you alright?" A voice startled me and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked up to see my sister in law Alice staring at me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's fine, I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm not surprised. You were so deep in thought that you didn't hear anything, I've been standing here for almost five minutes. Are you sure everything's ok? You know you can talk to me about anything." No everything was not ok but I was not going to tell her that. Alice was the closet thing I had to a friend and as much as I liked her she and Edward were very close and I knew her loyalty would always remain with her brother.

"Thanks but there's nothing to talk about. What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see if you wanted to go to lunch, maybe have a few drinks. We never do anything together anymore."

"I'm sorry Alice I can't."

"Why not?" She asked and I realized I had come to a decision without knowing it.

"I have a trip to prepare for."

"A trip? Where are you going?"

"Home to Forks."

* * *

I had been trying to reach Edward for hours with no response. I had already packed a few of my things and booked my flight but I didn't want to take off without talking to him first. I finally decided to call his secretary and she was so elusive during our brief conversation I knew something was wrong. My intuition told me to I needed to get to that office. And here I was in my car on my way to his law firm. I knew he wasn't in court so I didn't give a damn if he was in a meeting or not he was going to talk to me, now. I was tired of being his last priority. I pulled up and parked in front of the building expecting not to be there very long. I walked in ignoring his secretary Lindsey.

"Mrs Cullen you can't go in there!" She jumped in front of me blocking the entrance to his office.

"Lindsey I know you are just doing your job but I need to speak with my husband and if you don't get out of my way I will move you myself." She could tell by my tone that I was serious and returned to her desk.

"Edward I -" I opened the door and began to speak but the words were taken right out of my mouth. His pants and boxers were down to his ankles and he had his partner and business associate Megan Stevens bent over his desk. He was stroking his hard cock in and out of her stopping abruptly when he heard the door open.

"Bella." He said my name softly while putting his now limp dick back in his boxers and pulling up his pants. Megan just adjusted her skirt and left the office without a word. I was tempted to hit her but it wasn't worth it.

"You son of a bitch!" I settled on hitting Edward instead slapping him hard across the face.

"Baby I'm so sorry-"

"Save it Edward I don't want to hear it. So this is why you're never home? You're too busy fucking your business partner!" I normally wasn't so confrontational but I beyond pissed and I wanted him to know it. "You know what, I don't even want you to answer that. I came to tell you I was leaving, my flight is in an hour.

"What do you mean your leaving?"

"I'm going home. At first I was only planning to visit but now-"

"Bella please don't leave me." He actually looked like he was going to cry and began pulling me close to him but for once I moved out his grasp refusing to let him touch me.

"Don't you dare." The thought of him touching me after seeing him with that whore repulsed me and I left him standing in his office. I don't know how I made it to the airport safely but I'm grateful I did. Tears were pouring out of my eyes relentlessly making it almost impossible for me to see. I got myself together before checking in for my flight and I couldn't believe who I saw walking towards me. It was Edward's brother Emmett, my favorite Cullen. "If he sent you to try to get me to come back you can tell him to go to hell."

"It's good to see you too little sis." He said and I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah he told me what happened, he's an asshole. I came to make sure you're alright."

"Thanks Emmett. I'm doing as well as can be expected right now I guess." I told him and he embraced me in a hug.

"I can tell you've been crying, he's a fool Bella. I'm going to kick his ass for hurting you." He said and I heard my flight being called over the loud speaker stating it was now boarding.

"That's my cue I have to go."

"Are you coming back?"

"Honestly at this point I really don't know." I said walking away. One thing I did know was that Jacob had been right, marrying Edward was the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

Hours later I landed in Seattle and caught a cab to the nearest car rental place. I arrived in Forks a short time later and my heart was racing as I pulled up at my father's house. It was now the evening and his cruiser was parked out front so I knew he was home. I went to grab my luggage from the trunk when I heard the door open and I saw Charlies identical brown eyes staring back at me.

"Bells?" He asked as if he couldn't believe I was really here. I guess I couldn't blame him, he hasn't seen or heard from me in almost five whole years. I thought he would be angry with me but surprisingly he pulled me in a tight hug and I hadn't realized how much I had truly missed him until now. It wasn't long before the emotions got to be too much and we were both crying.

"I'm so sorry Dad." I said once we finally broke our embrace and went inside.

"All I want to know is why? No calls, visits, postcards nothing. Nothing just to say hey I'm still alive Dad."

"I didn't know what to say and after so much time had passed I thought you hated me."

"Bella I'm your father, no matter how angry I am at you I could never hate you." His words only made me feel more ashamed of my behavior. "I even tracked down Edward's law firm but he refused to let me speak with you."

"He never even told me you called." It made my blood boil that he could keep that from me but I couldn't say that I was surprised.

"I never thought he was good for you sweetheart."

"I know."

"It's not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here? Did you and your husband break up?" I couldn't help but here the hope in his voice.

"Kind of." I said not wanting to go into details right now. "I don't know how long I'm going to be here."

"This will always be your home, you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thanks Dad." I said hugging him again before taking my things upstairs to unpack.

"Hey Bells." He called out to me when I was halfway up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should call Jacob, he really misses you."

"I will." I miss him too I thought to myself. My bedroom was exactly how I left it but my mind was no longer focused on unpacking my things. I took out my cell phone and dialed the number I still knew by heart.

"Hello." Billy Black's deep rich voice answered on the other end.

"Hi Billy it's Bella."

"Bella Swan?" I could hear the shock in his voice.

"Yes it's me. How have you been?"

"Well I'm managing well enough for a old man in a wheelchair. It's good to hear from you, it's been a long time."

"Yes it has been. I'm in Forks and I was trying to get in touch with Jacob is he there?" It was silent for a while and I thought he hung up. "Hello?"

"He doesn't live with me anymore."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea Bella."

"I know he must be upset with me but I need to see him. I'm trying to make things right, please Billy."

"Ok I'll give you his cell number." He said and I quickly found something to write it on as he read it off.

"Thank you so much Billy." We said our goodbyes and I dialed the number he gave me. It rang for a long time and just as I was about to hang up when it stopped ringing but there was a dead silence on the line.

"Hello?" There was no response but I heard small noises in the background. The phone obviously had some auto answer function and he didn't know someone was on the line. Soon the noises grew louder and I clearly recognized them as moans of passion. I double checked to make sure I dialed the same number I had written down and I had, maybe Billy had given me the wrong number. But I soon heard a female voice yell out loud and clear that erased any of my doubts about who I had called.

"Oh Jacob that feels so good, fuck me with that big cock!" My eyes grew wide and I quickly disconnected the call. Had I just heard my best friend having sex? My cheeks were red and I felt myself becoming aroused. And was I actually feeling jealous that it wasn't me he was with?

**Please review and let me know what you think so far! Do you guys think it's worth continuing? Also I am looking for a beta so message me if anyone is interested.**


End file.
